


Tasered

by MephistosFemaleBrain



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephistosFemaleBrain/pseuds/MephistosFemaleBrain
Summary: Sara wants Ava so badly, but it will never happen.. right?





	Tasered

**Author's Note:**

> A small fic that popped up in my mind. Just testing something for myself here before going back to my main fic :)
> 
> Again - unedited and my apologies, I am not a native English speaker ;)
> 
> Why Sara is under arrest? I don't know, but I needed to have a Taser involved...

Sara groaned in frustration. She had made herself come again, thinking of the one person she probably could never lay her hand on. She wanted to have sex with Ava from the moment the Agent had held her at gunpoint in the Bureau. Her eyes, her legs, her voice and oh my god her confidence had made her core shoot jolts of lightning at her brain.

She fantasized about Ava often, how she would feel under her hands, how her juices would taste on her tongue, how Sara would make her moan and scream with pleasure.. gosh. Just thinking about her made Sara wet and horny.

Sara groaned again, her hand automatically moving between her legs .. and why the hell not, she thought. She was alone on the wave rider, having given the team the weekend off. “God damn it, what has this woman done to me!” she howled. Sara huffed and pushed herself out of bed, she would use the Gym for a bit to tire herself out and release some of the constant tension she felt because of bloody Agent Sharp. Of all people, why her. They did not like each other, Sara would not go as far as saying they hated each other but it was a very strong dislike and the chances her screaming Sara's name was lower than zero.

Sara had been in the Gym for nearly three hours, practising her kicks, punches and stick work alternating with general strength work. She was sweating profoundly now and she started to smell her sweat now. Sara wasn’t tired enough yet though, so she kept on punching and kicking the bags as hard and as fast as she could.

“Captain, your being hailed by the Time Beaurea!” Sara stopped and drew in a deep breath. Great, the icing on an already shitty day she thought. Getting scolded by Agent Sharp, the source of all her latest frustrations, would not help one bit. Oh, how she would love to feel a trembling Ava Sharp under her lips.  “Captain?” “Yes, yes Gideon. I am on my way. Tell her to wait, god damn it.” “Yes, Captain!” the AI answered cheerfully.

Sara frowned, trying to catch her breath while making her way slowly onto the bridge. Damn Ava Sharp, always bossing her around - she’d show her whos the boss in the sheets if she'd ever get the chance. Sara smirked at that thought.

“Gideon put her on!” Sara said casually, leaning against a console, beads of sweat running down her temples. The Screen flashed and Ava Sharp in all her glory was staring angrily at her. “Heeeey, Ava!” Sara said with a smile that never reached her eyes.  Ava did not even bother to greet her back but jumped straight into her message. “Sara Lance, you're under arrest!”

Sara pushed off the console and cocked her head. “For what?” she asked aggressively. “ We will discuss this once you have been brought in!” “I am not going anywhere, Agent Sharp. Screw you, screw the bureau and screw your god damn Agents!” Sara shouted as a portal opened and four heavily armed guards boarded the ship.

Sara went into attack mode without warning and before the guards could blink an eye two were knocked out cold. The other two proved to be unfortunately rather able and while Sara was engaging one of them the other used his high voltage taser on Sara. The two needles hit her leg and she simply toppled over, her face contorted in pain from the electric current basically frying her nervous system. “Try not to kill her, Agent Green,” Ava said scoldingly, watching the scene unfolding on the time ship.

Green stopped the taser and pulled out the needles, leaving two bleeding holes in Sara's thigh. “Agent Green, could you please restrain Ms Lance before she has a chance to retaliate?” Ava said very calmly again, only a slight hint of annoyance at her agents in her voice.

“Yes, Director Sharp, of course!” Green stammered and pulled out two sets of heavy-duty cuffs, latching Sara's hands behind her back, securing her feet and connecting both hands and feet with a sturdy looking chain. Sara could not move nor say something. She felt paralysed and her body wouldn’t answer to her commands. Green grasped her and slung her over his shoulder like a rag doll, before stepping through another portal into Avas office.

”Sit her in that chair and leave us. You have done well, Agent!” Garry smiled excitedly and dropped Sara onto the chair but as Sara had no control over her body she slipped and fell from the chair, hitting her forehead hard on Ava's desk before landing on the floor with a loud whack.

Sara groaned and could feel blood seeping through her brow. Green looked at her in shock and bend over to lift her up again but was stopped by Agent Sharp. “Leave her Agent Green, I will take care of this!” Ava said quietly and stepped around her desk, kneeling down to the helpless Sara while Garry left the office.

Ava turned the former assassin on her back, looking at her with an expression Sara could not place. “Such pleasant company today, Ms Lance!” Ava smirked, gently tracing Sara's jawline. Sara blinked furiously, blood was seeping into her eye now and it stung, yet she had no means to wipe it and the surprisingly tender gesture from the Director from before put her senses in overdrive. “Ah, I see,”  Ava said and used a tissue to wipe away the blood from Sara's eye.

“There, there now - wouldn’t want you to suffer would we.” again, there was gentleness to her tone and eyes that made Sara's insides all warm.

“Ms Lance, when was the last time you took a shower? Your smell is quite affronting I must say!” Ava wrinkled her nose and winked. Sara groaned again, she blushed suddenly feeling very embarrassed about her current state and helplessness. The director knelt next to her, looking at her intently before she ran her hand gently over Sara's cheek. Sara stared at her, curiosity and clear want showing in the assassin's eyes, as her core was electrified by the tenderness radiating from the Director. 

She tried to say something but no sound came out, her jaw did not even move. Ava chuckled. “I really... really like you like this, Ms Lance!” Ava brushed her thump softly over Sara's lips. Sara could not contain a moan, and her eyes fluttered shut. “Well, well…” Ava said quietly and contemplated for a moment.

Without another warning, Ava scooped up the helpless captain and carried her through a portal into a very expensive looking apartment. Sara could make out some details. There was lots of polished concrete, expensive looking furniture and everything seemed rather austere. She was carried through what looked like the master bedroom into a large bathroom with a huge walk-in shower and a huge bathtub as far as Sara could see.

Ava laid her down gently on a plush rug and tugged a strand of Sara's hair behind her ear. “What the hell was going on”, Sara asked herself, Her body and something deep insider enjoyed this gentle Ava very much, but she also felt very vulnerable in her current state. She tried to move again but had no luck, so she tried to find Ava with her eyes. The other woman was rummaging around in the bathroom somewhere.

When she came back, she had a bag in her hand and a small light. Sara blinked when the light was hitting her eyes. “I will look at this cut first, Ms Lance. I would hate to lose you to something trivial like a septic infection.” Sara closed her eyes when Ava started to carefully examine the small cut above the eye, before wiping the area with a disinfectant that stung like hell. 

Sara groaned and Ava chuckeled. “The fearsome assasin can’t take a little pain?” Sara blushed again and was horrified of herself - she never blushed, she was Sara Lance and she simply never blushed! Ava finally took out a needle and some thread and quickly closed the cut with three neat stitches that did not hurt too bad.

“Now, your leg,” Ava said almost to herself and sprayed some of the disinfectants on the wounds. “You won’t regain your muscle tonus for at least another two to three hours. I am afraid we used the tasers at full capacity on you - by my orders, I must admit!” Ava said quietly. Sara just lay there and did not know what to feel. Here she was, in close proximity to her object of desire yet unable to even talk to her.

She also started to feel very uncomfortable, her skin was itchy from the drying sweat and she was also becoming cold with goosebumps forming all over her body. She wasn’t used to not being in control and this situation scared her a bit, as did the strange warmth that spread inside her every time Ava interacted or spoke to her.

Ava was filling the tub next to her. “Now, Ms Lance. Let's do something about that smell of yours!” Sara swallowed hard. Was.. was Ava planning on giving her a bath? This was freaking ridiculous, the whole situation was so bizarre Sara thought. Before she had a chance to prepare for what would happen next Ava gently turned her to the side and took off the cuffs from her legs and arms.

Ava stood up again and when she came back she had rather large looking scissors in her hand. Sara stared at her, but could not do anything when Ava cut her workout cloth from her body. When the T-Shirt and Bra fell to the floor, Ava paused and whistled through her teeth, the shock was clearly written on her face. Sara flushed bright red, very aware why the Agent had that horrified look.  

It had nothing to do with her firm breasts or very defined abs but with the number of scars in all sizes and colours crisscrossing her back, stomach and chest. Sara closed her eyes, she felt so humiliated, so vulnerable and lonely that her eyes welled up and tears started to roll over her cheeks. She could not look at Ava, she did not want to see how the shock would turn into pitty.

Ava looked at the blond woman before her,  with her eyes squeezed shut, face flushed, silent tears running down her cheeks. “You're so beautiful!” Ava said quietly, gently brushing the tears away but new ones followed. Ava sighed and cut away the tights and panties. More scarring awaited Ava and Sara flushed again. Goosebumps covered the assassin's body now. Sara kept her eyes shut, not wanting to meet Ava's gaze when she was suddenly lifted up and carefully lowered into the warm water. Ava made sure Sara was comfortably seated before she grabbed a soft sponge and started to gently wash the assassin.

Ava cleaned her body thoroughly, and Sara couldn’ suppress her humming and small moans as a result of Ava's tender caresses in the warm water. Ava smiled at her. “You are so beautiful, you know that right. Your stubborn and annoying but you are so beautiful, and these do not tarnish any of it.”

Ava followed her words by gently tracing some of the larger scars with her fingertips, giving Sara goosebumps all over again. Sara swallowed hard and opened her eyes and was surprised to see want and desire in Avas' eyes, Sara's breath hitched audibly. Ava chuckled and cupped her face. “ Sara Lance, the conqueror of the woman across time and the cockiest arsehole I have ever worked with, is reacting to me like a teenager?”  

Ava suddenly kissed Sara, her lips gently grazing Sara's lips and the assassin moaned into her kiss. Ava got up, undressed and slid into the tub behind Sara. Sara could not grasp what was happening, where she was and the woman she wanted to dominate so badly was treating her like she was a precious angel. She felt strangely calm and aroused at the same time.

Ava's hands tenderly caressed every scar they could find on her stomach and chest before they started to expertly manoeuvre Sara's breast where her nipples stood already erect at attention.

Sara's body reacted very strongly to Ava's touch, the director's breath softly gracing Sara's ear while her right hand moved below Sara's navel. Sara moaned louder now, her eyelids fluttering. Ava chuckled in her ear, voice husky with lust. “Does this feel good, Captain Lance? Do you like not being in control?” Sara couldn’t stifle the loud moans escaping her now and Ava knew the Captain was nearly over the edge with sheer lust alone and she herself was so aroused by now that she wanted to feel the captain.

Ava slid a hand between Sara's legs and despite the bath water Ava gasped at how wet Sara was for her. Sara couldn't react to the touch, but her moans got louder and less coherent. Ava slid her fingers up and down her slit before abruptly sliding two fingers into Sara. She pushed up to her knuckles, slowly driving them in and out increasing in speed with every new stroke. Sara did not moan any longer, she was quiet but her eyes were flattering and her breath hitched until she finally came with a series of moans.

Ava worked her through the orgasm until Sara's breathing slowed down to a normal pace. Ava kissed her head and hugged her tightly before leaving the tub. She came back, wrapped in a towel.

Sara was in awe of Ava, it had not been even close to how she had imagined sex with the director but she already longed for more of the same from Ava. Deep down, Sara knew that Ava had touched something that she thought no longer existed, avoid that wanted to be filled. She knew she needed this tenderness.. this love maybe?

Sara tried to push the last word away, when Ava scooped her up and carried her back into the master bedroom, carefully laying her into the soft pillows, tugging her in. Ava slid under the blanket and closed the distance between them, gently caressed Sara's face, tenderly kissing her jawline, her lips, her eyelids and the fresh cut above her eye. “Sleep well, Sara!”

Sara blinked, she had enjoyed the soft kisses so much that she was almost surprised by the Director using her first name only. Ava pulled the assassin into a tight embrace, holding her and rubbing small circles on her back.  Sara did not know how to process what had happened, she had never felt so right, so secure in her life. She enjoyed Avas smell and warmth and feeling of being held until the exhaustion of today's events took over and Sara drifted off to sleep.

Sara awoke with a start from this very weird dream she had. Everything had felt so real, and she had felt so loved and comfortable that she groaned into her pillow for waking too soon from this wonderful memory. She inhaled deeply and immediately noticed that this was not a familiar smell.

Sara opened her eyes and turned. The early morning light was flooding the room and next to here lay Director Sharp. Her left hand stretch out towards Sara, the blanket having ridden down below her navel, revealing tone abbs and very, very tasty breasts with perky nipples. Ava looked peaceful and stunning and Sara could only look at her in wonder. It had not been a dream, it had really happened. Sara blushed and snuggled closer to Ava. The woman did not wake entirely but enough to pull Sara back into an embrace and kissing her softly.

Sara wrapped herself around Ava, her head resting on Ava's breast enjoying the feeling of this spectacular woman beneath her. She was nearly asleep again when she heard Ava mumble: “I love you Sara.”, Sara stiffened, exhaled deeply and grinned into Avas skin. She had felt it yesterday, but hearing those words felt like long-awaited rain after a draught. “I..I..love you to, Ava!” Sara whispered. Ava pulled her closer, kissed the top of her head and whispered back: “I know.”


End file.
